<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Save You by Chi_Takashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369973">I'll Save You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi'>Chi_Takashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Gore, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Priest Kink, Religion, Religion Kink, Roman Catholicism, Vampire Hunters, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a blood-sucking creature of the night, stealing not just the evening congregation's hearts but also the heart of the bishop's pious son. He doesn't want to corrupt the pure beautiful angel...but it might just be his natural nature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has been sitting in my drive for over a year...people seem to like it so I'm going to post it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shisui waded through the receding congregation of the evening mass. He took a deep breath, breathing in the still fresh scent of frankincense that drifted as smoky wisps in the air.</span>
</p><p> <span>“Good evening, Father!” A woman called to him. He flashed her and the group of younger women with her a charming smile and nodded serenely.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Shizune,” He said with a twinkle in his eye. “Ladies,” The younger women walking with Shizune covered their mouths, giggling and blushing as Shizune rolled her eyes and shooed them along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grow-up,” she sighed at them. Shisui chuckled softly and continued his path up to the front of the church. Shisui grinned at the younger priest who was helping the altar boys clean up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another lovely service, Father,” Shisui grinned, pausing to bow before the crucifix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father Shisui!” Itachi beamed, taking off his stole and folding it neatly. “I didn’t think you would be up this early,” the younger man teased. Shisui gasped playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You of all people should know the Lord works in mysterious ways,” Shisui chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think only a miracle could pull you from the bed while the sun is still up.” Shisui pouted playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard being the graveyard priest,” He lifted a candle snuffer and put out the two remaining candles around the altar. Itachi walked into the side room and started to shed his chasuble. Shisui followed him into the room and took a seat across from him. He leaned his head against his hand, casually watching Itachi undress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one told you, you chose to,” Sasuke said, crossing the altar to enter the small room with a lantern. He pushed into the room further to light a lantern just behind Shisui. It cast the small space in a stronger amber glow. Shisui couldn’t take his eyes off Itachi. Sasuke walked towards his brother and right into Itachi’s extended fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s the best for it,” Itachi chuckled softly as he hung up his clothes. It was broken up by a soft, wet cough. “A church is supposed to be a sanctuary for anyone and everyone at any time of the day,” Sasuke huffed, rubbing his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would think that,” he grumbled but couldn’t hide his smile. Itachi smiled at his brother. “Don’t let him forget to take his medication,” Sasuke said over his shoulder to Shisui. Itachi opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke cut him off, holding up the little white envelope. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <b>dare</b>
  <span> stay up all night! You’re working the confessional tomorrow and I’m not dealing with Father if you fall asleep again,” he glared hard at his brother. Itachi deflated. Sasuke held out the little envelope until Itachi lifted his hand. Sasuke pressed it hard into his palm. “Take. </span>
  <b>
    <em>It</em>
  </b>
  <b>,</b>
  <span>” he said dangerously. Behind him, Shisui stood up, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he gets it,” Shisui hummed, placing his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders. “Off to bed with you O’ Holy Knight,” he teased as he guided Sasuke to the stairs that lead to the younger boy’s rooms. “I promise he’s safe with me.” Sasuke stopped at the top of the stairs to give his brother one last stern look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” he said in a clipped tone, then descended the stairs. Shisui chuckled, running a hand through his ever tousled hair. He shook his head only turning away from the stairs when he heard the door close softly. They were finally alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gets more like your father every day,” Shisui said, turning back to Itachi. He was now in his casual black uniform. His hair, usually plaited neatly for service, now hung loosely around his shoulders. The lantern light glinted off his hair and skin as if they were made of precious stones. He was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi pouted, it was the only thing Shisui could think to call the minute expression on the other man’s face. He was staring at the little envelope Sasuke had given him moments earlier. Shisui shook his head, smiling fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you keep pouting like that,” Shisui’s voice dropped to a hushed tone. “Your face will freeze like that,” he teased, picking the medicine out of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it tastes awful,” Itachi sighed, leaning into Shisui. Itachi wrapped his arms around Shisui’s waist. His fingers curled into Shisui’s shirt and pressed into his back. Itachi pressed his face in the other man’s chest. It was only when they were alone that Itachi’s stoic facade faded away. Another laugh slipped from Shisui’s lips as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and buried his nose into those silken raven tresses. Shisui’s eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled back a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he breathed, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re really testing my control here,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He pulled back to kiss Itachi’s forehead. He took a step back out of the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we make it a little more,” he paused, crossing the room. Itachi watched him squat in front of the wine cabinet. “Tolerable,” he finished, turning around with a bottle of unblessed wine and a devilish grin stretched over his lips. Itachi bit his own lip, staring at the wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s for—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, it’s unblessed and you can’t convince me that Ol’ bishop Fugaku doesn’t indulge once in a while too,” Itachi’s brows furrowed harder still hesitating. It was adorable to Shisui. He sighed but his smile didn’t fade. “We are men of God, not God himself.” Shisui pulled out a crystal glass from the cabinet. Shisui cracked open the bottle. The lantern light flickered softly around them. Itachi looked into Shisui’s eyes. Without looking away, Shisui opened the envelope and poured its contents out into the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi coughed softly again. His face still twisted in indecision. His eyes flickered from Shisui’s eyes to the deep red liquid in the glass. All it took was the devious smirk and the look of worry in his eyes to make Itachi cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Itachi laughed softly. “Can you do it the way you did last time?” he asked quietly, stepping closer to Shisui. The other man’s lips pulled wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shisui purred as he lifted the glass to his lips. Itachi wrapped his arms around Shisui’s waist again. He watched Shisui drain the glass then leaned down to capture Itachi’s sweet, soft lips in a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Itachi swallowed the liquid from his mouth. When they broke apart Itachi was flushed, and breathless. Shisui cupped his face, using his thumb to wipe away a trickle of wine that escaped Itachi’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my,” Shisui whispered, “If the congregation could see you now,” he gave him a lopsided smirk. He let his thumb brushed over Itachi’s lips again, gently. He leaned in again to kiss him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you said,” Itachi chuckled. “We’re men of God, not God himself. They have no right to judge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No truer words were spoken,” Shisui kissed Itachi’s forehead. “We should get you to bed,” He stepped back, turning away from Itachi to put the bottle away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Itachi yawned. “Sasuke will eat us both alive if he thinks I didn’t get enough sleep.” Shisui chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I let you get much sleep,” Shisui teased. Together they left the church to return to their living quarters on the church grounds. Itachi pulled his white-collar off and opened the top buttons of his shirt, giving Shisui a glimpse of snowy smooth skin behind fluttering hair. They crossed the small expanse of grass and Shisui found himself captivated by Itachi again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be struck down if you keep looking at me like that,” Itachi laughed softly, breaking the silence between them. Shisui blinked then chuckled softly as he reached for the door of the rectory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means I get to gaze upon you, I’d take all of heaven’s smite,” Shisui said with a small dramatic flair. Itachi could not help his eye roll. Shisui grinned and leaned in to brush his lips to the back of Itachi’s neck. Itachi jerked away, stepping through the door quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shisui!” he hissed. “The walls have eyes remember,” neither of them could risk his father spotting them if he had decided to make a late-night round. His father was not opposed to physical punishment and Itachi was not inclined to put himself or Shisui in the position to receive any. At least not by Fugaku’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Shisui raised his hands in surrender and backed off. There was only soft candlelight to illuminate their way to their room but Itachi could easily make out Shisui’s token grin in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” Shisui’s voice whispered, almost making Itachi shudder. Itachi opened the door to their shared room and pulled off his black robe, neatly hung it up. He heard Shisui quietly lock the door. Involuntarily he braced himself for the cool touch he knew was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Despite that a small gasp still escaped his lips when Shisui’s large hands found their way under his shirt. Shisui buried his nose into Itachi’s hair once more and worked his way to his slender neck. Itachi relaxed against Shisui, sighing as he felt the man’s teeth gently graze his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave any marks above the collar,” Itachi warned. They had been doing this for almost a year now and Shisui still made ‘mistakes’ sometimes. Shisui’s laugh was much darker now. Like the taste of the wine still lingering on Itachi’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” he moved his hands out from under Itachi’s shirt and slid them up to his stomach. He slowly started to undo Itachi’s shirt, careful to not disturb the rosary he always wore. Shisui loved the way the red rubies looked against Itachi’s skin. Soon the shirt was tossed away and those dexterous fingers traced their way back down to Itachi’s waistband. Shisui licked a lineup Itachi’s neck and nicked his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shisui,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Itachi hissed again, reaching behind him to knot those delicate fingers into Shisui’s curls. He smirked against the younger man’s jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it,” he whispered. “You look so pretty in red,” Itachi sighed but Shisui could hear the smile in his voice. His hands undid Itachi’s pants, dropping them and his undergarments to the floor. Spinning him around Shisui pulled him into a searing kiss, biting his lip gently and stealing Itachi’s breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Father,” Shisui cupped Itachi’s face with one hand. The other wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. “What sin shall we confess to tomorrow?” Itachi pressed his hips closer to Shisui’s feeling the other man’s arousal through the black fabric. Itachi leaned in close, his lips brushing Shisui’s as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None tonight,” he grinned devilishly as he pulled away from Shisui. The older priest’s eyes widened watching Itachi pull his rosary over his head and that beautiful hair cascade down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cruel,” he breathed, his smirk returning. Itachi looked over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Lord loves to test us,” He said looking through his lashes as Shisui. The grin played on those ever soft lips and Shisui melted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That he does,” Shisui’s shoulders slumped. He shook his head, undressing. Itachi crawled into his bed and made room for Shisui. Itachi waited for Shisui to settle his into his small bed before wrapping his arms around Shisui’s torso. He kissed his chest, sucking a small little spot right over where the man’s own cross would hang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shisui is your cross still missing?” he asked softly, looking up at him. Shisui carded his hand through Itachi’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” he hummed. “I’m not too concerned though,” he said stroking Itachi’s hair. “All things lost will return if they are meant to.” Itachi smiled, pressing more kisses up Shisui’s chest to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always so positive,” he whispered against Shisui’s skin. Curling his fingers into Itachi’s hair he turned his head and tilted Itachi’s up to pull him into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to tease me, Father,” Shisui bit Itachi’s lip, “I won’t hesitate to make your confessions tomorrow particularly scandalous.” Itachi hummed against Shisui’s lips then rolled over, pressing his body against Shisui’s again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Itachi grinned. “Sleep well then, Father.” Shisui narrowed his eyes at Itachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Temptation incarnated,” he murmured. He relaxed against the pillows once more and resumed stroking Itachi’s hair. He watched Itachi as he fell asleep. His keen eyes focused on every small detail that made up Itachi. The rise and fall of his chest, the curve of his delicate ribs. The intricate ways his veins danced under his pale skin. He was more beautiful than any of the marble statues in the church. And Shisui would give his life for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had realized this the day he set eyes on the younger priest. He also realized how badly he wanted to hold and corrupt this pure pious boy. Itachi loved unconditionally and it caused an ache in the deepest part of Shisui whenever he remembered the secret he was keeping from the man he loved. He was keeping it from everyone but only Itachi’s opinion mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you knowingly love a creature such as I?” he asked, baring sharp fangs in the silence. He leaned down and ever so slightly grazed those fangs along Itachi’s shoulder. A thin red line bubbled up and the scent of Itachi hit him full force. He pulled back quickly turning away. He swallowed hard and waited for him to calm down. When he did he gently wiped the blood with his own shirt that he pulled from the floor. How he wanted to taste his lover. He indulged the thought of sinking his fangs into that perfect soft flesh as he drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Itachi stretched hard against Shisui’s body. He coughed a little then rolled over to snuggle closer to Shisui’s ever-cool body. He pulled their thin blanket up a little higher around his shoulders as he looked up at the other man’s face. His lips were slightly parted and his usually wild hair was even messier. Itachi loved it. Shisui often called him beautiful but it was moments like these that he was entirely convinced it was Shisui who was the beautiful one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Itachi whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnn,” Shisui grunted softly. He rolled, pulling Itachi even closer to his body. Itachi smiled and pressed a kiss to Shisui’s cheek. He expected this reaction. He had never been much of a morning person. Itachi thought it was adorable. His father found it more than a little irritating that Shisui consistently arrived late to things. He was constantly threatening to separate their rooms because he feared Shisui’s bad habits would rub off on Itachi. Little did he know it was not the habits that were rubbing off on his pious eldest son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” Itachi pepper more kisses across Shisui’s face. He gently kissed his eyelids then his nose. “We need to attend breakfast and Morning Prayer,” he said softly, pushing his fingers into the mess that was Shisui’s hair. He used his other and to trace his fingertips down the sharp bridge of his nose. They kept moving down to trace his lips. Those lips suddenly pulled into a sleep, mischievous grin. Itachi had no time to save his finger before it was pulled into Shisui’s cool mouth. He was always fascinated with how cold every inch of Shisui’s body seemed to be. He felt Shisui’s tongue swirl around his finger as those striking eyes fluttered to life. He pulled off Itachi’s finger and smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s skip all of that. I’d rather worship God’s work right here,” he grinned, pulling Itachi closer once more. Itachi shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the most blasphemous priest I’ve ever met,” he laughed quietly. He closed the space between them and kissed Shisui softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a compliment,” Shisui’s voice was still thick with sleep. The husky tone shot right through Itachi and coiled in his lower stomach. Shisui had power over him and the man knew how to use it well. But Itachi could play this game too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you make it through the morning I’ll give you a reward,” Itachi hummed, stroking Shisui’s hair again. He dangled the promise out to the other priest like bait. Bait Itachi knew he’d take it. Shisui looked up at him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say I’m making a deal with the devil himself.” A grin pulled Itachi’s lips. He leaned in and captured Shisui’s lips in a slow kiss. “Definitely devil,” Shisui repeated softly, breaking their kiss. Itachi rolled his eyes and started to disentangle himself from Shisui. Languidly, Shisui stretched then rolled onto his side to watch his lover get dressed.</span>
</p><p> <span>“Go on ahead of me,” Shisui yawned. Itachi picked up his rosary and pulled it on over his head. He frowned at Shisui.</span></p><p> <span>“Just don’t be late again,” Itachi pleaded. “My father does not make empty promises. He </span><b>will</b><span> flog you if you are late again, Shisui.” Shisui simply smiled.</span></p><p>
  <span>“The Bishop’s threats have never scared me in the past,” Itachi paused in his dressing to glare at Shisui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I won’t be late,” he relented. “Just stop making that face!” Almost instantly, the pout evaporated from Itachi’s face. “Little demon priest,” he mumbled teasingly. Itachi ignored him as he pulled his robe on and affixed his collar. Shisui grew quiet watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me braid your hair,” he said, sitting up and crossing his legs. Itachi smiled and sat down on the end of his bed to let him. Itachi loved it when Shisui did his hair and Shisui never passed up a chance to run his fingers through it. When he finished, he tied off the braid and draped it over Itachi’s shoulder. He leaned in to press a kiss to the back of Itachi’s neck. He grinned, feeling the small shudder Itachi tried to suppress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soul saving,” he said with a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Itachi said turning to kiss Shisui one more time before slipping out the door. Shisui watched the door for a few moments before lying back down. He closed his eyes, running his tongue over his fangs. His throat was parched. It was going to be a long day. As he got up to dress he ghosted his fingers over the runes burned into his skin. They were meant for his protection but he was going out of his way to make them null and void because of his love for Itachi. He got dressed and made his way outside. The air was heavy and thick with the smell of a storm. For a moment Shisui wondered if it was an omen. He shook his head and pulled on his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day progressed as any other Holy Day of Obligation. Busy. The various priests of the parish were scattered around the church speaking with respective members of the church. Shisui ground his teeth as he dipped his hand into the holy water and blessed himself. His skin hissed in protest but he ignored it. He noticed the long line trailing from the confessional and shook his head. Itachi was the most popular priest at their church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling into his own spot Shisui played the role of priest well. He pretended to listen to people’s sins while only thinking of the ones he was going to commit once they were free for lunch. He had the perfect spot to watch the confessional line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father?” the man sitting in front of him waved his hand in front of Shisui’s eyes. He closed his eyes and refocused on the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My apologies,” he gave a charming smile. The man looked back over towards the confessional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose even priests have their sins to confess to,” the old man offered his own smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do,” Shisui chuckled. “Say the Hail Mary five times and one Lord’s Prayer,” Shisui said before standing up. The line to the confessional was nearly gone at that point. Without waiting for a response from the man Shisui crossed the church. He had to control himself and walk at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>humanly</span>
  </em>
  <span> fast pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi finished the last of his sessions just before lunch. He slumped back in his chair and pulled out a rag, coughing hard into it. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the blood he knew was staining the white fabric. His illness had been getting worse but he was doing his best to not alarm anyone. He smiled once the fit had passed. It could be hard listening to people’s confessions but he truly felt like he was doing God’s work when he prayed with the people of his parish and sent them out into the world feeling lighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to stand up to go find Shisui when he heard the door to the confessional open. He bit his cheek to keep from complaining as the person sat down. He was going to tell the person he really needed to leave until he heard the voice slip through the separating grate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” Shisui’s voice washed over Itachi like a purr. Even though a little wall separated them Itachi still shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And pray tell, my child,” Itachi smirked, “What are these sins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can handle them?”  Itachi smirked dropping the screen and taking in Shisui’s intense gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathed. Shisui wasted no time leaning into the small window to pull Itachi into a heated kiss. Shisui bit Itachi’s lip, causing him to gasp softly. They broke apart slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So about that reward?” Shisui grinned. Itachi opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Itachi called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunch,” Sasuke responded through the door. Shisui huffed softly. Itachi chuckled silently. “And you need to take your medication. Shisui,” Shisui stared wide-eyed at the closed door. “Did he take his medicine this morning?” Shisui looked at Itachi. Itachi gave him a guilty smile. There was a loud huff from Sasuke. “Your silence tells me he didn’t. Make sure he does at lunch or I’ll come for </span>
  <b>your</b>
  <span> head,” Shisui sighed giving Itachi a hopeless headshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> take your medication? For my sake?” he pleaded with Itachi. Itachi laughed softly as he leaned forward to open his door and slip out. “Before your brother makes me some sort of blood sacrifice?” Itachi opened Shisui’s door still smirking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me dead,” Shisui said looking to the ceiling of the confessional raising his hands. “There are easier ways!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dramatic,” Itachi rolled his eyes. Shisui chuckled softly and stole a passing kiss as he unfurled his body from the confessional confines. They made their way down to the parish basement where everyone was gathered for lunch. It was quicker than anyone cared for it to be, saving for Fugaku’s rather long drawn out grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it so much more when Father Itachi says grace,” One of the altar boys muttered to another as they proceeded back upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sssh, don’t let the bishop hear you say that!” another hushed his partner quickly. They were whispering a few paces ahead of Shisui and Itachi. Shisui smirked walking with Itachi back to the confessional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like the elder priests are not the only one ready for you to take over your father’s position,” he whispered to Itachi. Itachi frowned opening the door to the confessional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” he said softly. He looked past Shisui, to the open doors of the church. Shisui frowned slightly wanting to reach out and pull Itachi close. The air was even thicker with the feel and smell of a storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Itachi sighed, breathing in deeply. He coughed a little on the exhale making his eyes water. Shisui gently patted his back laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful there,” Shisui chuckled. Itachi gave him a weak smile and ducked into the confessional. Shisui leaned in and stole another passing kiss. “There is no need to rush into it,” Shisui said softly against Itachi’s lips. He slipped out of the confessional and returned to his post.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone settled back into their routine until the evening. It stayed busy up until the late evening. The thickness that had hung in the air all day was finally giving way to a thundering storm outside. Most of the other priests had already made their way back to the rectory for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui stood from his seat and stretched. He helped a few lingering older women out to their carriages with the help of Father Obito but nearly lost his footing when a man slammed into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” the man grumbled as he continued to stumble. Shisui glared at the man, still taking slow steps. He could smell a very thick scent of blood on the man. Something was not right about the man. But just as Shisui was going to turn back to check on Itachi, the woman he was helping started to slip. He caught her before she could fall the rest of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the church, Itachi was the last to leave his station. He locked up the confessional then turned to leave and nearly jumped out of his skin. He had not heard the rain-soaked man enter the church at all. Itachi offered the man a smile but the man kept his face downcast. A dark muddy puddle was forming where he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father,” the man croaked. “I wish to confess,” the man’s voice was a low rasp, barely audible above the sound of the pounding rain outside. Itachi almost had to strain his ears to hear him speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Itachi nodded, guiding the man to a pew to sit down. Itachi noted how chilled to the bone the man was. He folded the man’s hand in his own in an attempt to warm them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bless me Father” the man started, “For I have sinned. It has been forty days since my last confession,” Itachi nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Lord and I are listening,” Itachi encouraged the man to speak. The man’s shoulders started to shake. Itachi could hear him sniffle then felt heavy, cool tears fall onto their clasped hands. They sat quietly like this until the man finally spoke. “I...I killed them, Father,” Itachi’s eyes widened. “I killed them all and it wasn’t enough,” a hysterical laugh slipped from the man. He finally looked Itachi dead in the eyes. His eyes blazed red, sharp fangs protruded from his mouth and his face was crusted over with blood. Itachi nearly gagged as the scent filled his nose. How has he not noticed this before? He tried to pull his hands away but the man held fast. “I sucked them dry and I’m still so </span>
  <b>
    <em>thirsty,</em>
  </b>
  <span>” the man growled, baring those monstrous sharp fangs. His sharp nails bit into Itachi’s flesh, drawing blood. He moved his hands down to grip Itachi’s wrists tightly, crushing some of his bones together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he hissed in pain, “You’re a...” he gagged between a cough. He leaned away from him as his rancid breath permeated his nose and mouth.  Itachi started to cough harder as he struggled to get away from the man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How did a vampire get in here!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought frantically. He looked around for anything he could use to fend off the man turned creature. The man lunged at him causing Itachi to slam his head back hard onto the edge of the wooden pew. His vision swam and he was sure he could feel something wet trickling down the back of his neck. The man released Itachi’s hands and used one to pin his head down, forcing it to the side to gain better access to his neck. Itachi could feel his throat starting to close; his ribs ached from all the coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Itachi ground his teeth together managed to fold his legs up between their bodies and kick the man hard in the groin. The man toppled over in howling pain, allowing Itachi enough time to crawl out of the pew and to the main aisle. One of his wrists screamed with pain but he kept crawling until he reached foyer doors. He pulled himself up slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Shi-SHISUI!” He screamed out. Almost reaching the steps of the church now he was coughing even harder, which only added to the throbbing in his head.  Blood dripped down his chin as he couldn’t control the cough anymore. His panicked scream was completely drowned out by a boom of thunder. The vampire caught up with him easily kicking him to the ground and pinning him under his foot. Itachi’s jaw stuttered on the edge of the top step making him bite his lip hard. Fresh blood mixed with rain and hot tears. He was starting to lose vision now and his heart was beating so fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice priest, tasty priest,” the vampire cooed in Itachi’s ear as he yanked his head up by his hair. Itachi was barely aware now. His tongue lazily ran over where his teeth had split his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the man, Itachi’s hand twitched towards his pocket where he kept a vial of holy water. But the vampire quickly noticed this and crushed Itachi’s fingers under his other boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AARGH!” Itachi screamed. He was vaguely aware of the bones crunching. And just as the man leaned down to sink his teeth into Itachi’s neck his heart was breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where Shisui was...where was anyone? Was he really going to die broken on the stairs of his church? He closed his eyes ready to succumb to his fate when the pressure on his back disappeared. He took a shuddering breath and cracked open his eyes. His vision was spotted with black. Every inch of him ached as he continued to cough weakly. It hurt but he lifted his head just enough to see the familiar silhouette of Shisui descending the stairs of the church. The attacking vampire scrambled to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui snarled baring his fangs at the young vampire struggling in the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <b>
    <em>dare you,</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Shisui growled. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Touch what’s mine!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Shisui snatched the trembling vampire by the front of his shirt. “Your sire taught you nothing. You filthy scum,” he pulled the creature in fast easily ripped his throat out. Shisui cast the creature into the mud forcefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shi-sui,” Itachi croaked softly. He had just watched his lover rip the man...vampire’s throat out with his own teeth. Itachi’s heart nearly stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui turned back to Itachi, lightning cracking behind him as he returned to the steps. Itachi gasped softly as he tried to push himself up and away from Shisui. He quickly realized what Shisui was at that moment. His tears came in a fresh new wave has his world came crashing down around along with the thunderclap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move,” Shisui spoke. In a blink of an eye, Shisui was gathering Itachi into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Itachi whimpered before the darkness consumed him. Shisui ground his teeth seeing the state his Itachi was in. Every inch of him was covered in cuts and blooming bruises. Shisui steadied himself as the scent of his beloved hit him full force. It made his mouth water and his heart race with desire.  He shook his head; there was no time for that. He clutched him close to his chest as he ran back to the rectory. He was terrified the life in his arms was about to peter out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui rushed silently to their room and laid Itachi down gently on his own bed. He took a step back to collect himself before rushing out the door to gather whatever he needed from the infirmary to treat Itachi. He was covered in Itachi’s blood and it was going to his head fast. It smelled divine. But there now was not the time to give in to his thirst. He gathered everything he needed and rushed back to the room to set to work. He stripped Itachi down to underwear leaving only that red rosary resting on his pale chest. He was careful not to touch it as he worked well into the night. He only stopped once the sun was slowly making its appearance and he was certain Itachi would live.  He carefully cupped Itachi’s face and leaned down to press a kiss to Itachi’s forehead. He stood up and left the room, returning to where he had chucked the nearly decapitated body the night before. He picked up and carried it deep into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several hours later Shisui sat with his head resting on the edge of the bed Itachi was sleeping on. He had not moved since he made his rounds to see Sasuke and Fugaku. He had told them Itachi had fallen down the slick stone stairs of the church and Shisui had tended to him. He was sure Itachi had seen his true face but he wouldn’t know for certain until the other man woke up. He lifted a hand, he gently stroked Itachi’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back to me, little bird,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Itachi throttling, blood, light gore</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I edit this? Nope. Do I have chapter 3 ready yet....nope<br/>Anyway thank you all for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing he processed was the pain. Pain everywhere. It </span>
  <span>thrummed </span>
  <span>through his body from the top of his scalp, which felt split wide, open down to the tips of his toes. He felt his lip throb with every beat of his heart and his ribs protest with every shallow breath he took. His throat was dry and raw as he tried to swallow, causing him to wince.</span>
</p><p> <span>Before he dared to open his eyes he could tell he was in his room. He shifted his head until he was pressing his nose into the pillow under his head. He took a deep, painful breath.</span></p><p>
  <span>This was Shisui’s bed. His scent comforted him and made his heart race in the same breath.</span>
</p><p> <span>He was...alive.</span></p><p> <span>He squeezed his eyes tightly.</span></p><p> <span>‘</span><em><span>Shisui,</span></em><span>’ His stomach lurched and he sat bolt upright. His stomach bottomed out, causing him to double over. He dry heaved, taking shuddering breaths as he did.   </span></p><p>
  <span>“Itachi!” Shisui’s voice reached him through the flurry of blinding pain and memories. Familiar strong hands pressed him gently back into the pillows. Itachi’s entire body tensed under those hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me!” he wheezed, jerking his body away from Shisui. His heart ached when he caught the look of fear and worry on Shisui’s face. But he could not get the image of that lovely face drenched in blood, fangs gleaming in the lightning or red eyes blazing in the night out of his head. It tainted the man sitting next to him. He started to cough, falling easily into a fit he could not stop once it gripped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui quickly reached for the decanter on the nightstand and poured a glass of water for Itachi. He tried to press the cool glass to Itachi’s lips but his hand was smacked away. In shock, Shisui lost his grip on the cup. It crashed to the stone floor, shattering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itachi,” Shisui repeated softly. It was a desperate plea now. Silence hung between them for a few breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away from me,” Itachi repeated louder as his fit began to abate.  He curled tighter against the wall away from Shisui. Shisui stared at his back in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itachi I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get </span>
  <b>out!</b>
  <span>” He roared, tears streaming down his face as he gripped his rosary tightly in his hand. He did not bother to look at Shisui as he breathed a psalm of protection. Instead, he shut his eyes tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui stared at his lover, or was it his former lover now, in pained shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you knowingly love a creature such as I?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ His question from two nights prior rang out deafeningly in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui swallowed thickly, in a stupor. Shaking himself out of it he rushed out of the room. His unbeaten heart was shattering. His world, his little bird...his Itachi hated him. He legs carried him out of the rectory and into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he without his Itachi? He gripped the cross that hung around his throat. It was the one he “lost.” Itachi had given it to him a year ago as a welcome gift. He let the black beads and blessed cross burn into his skin as he stopped to look out of sheer. A breeze rustled the trees around him and it was then he realized he was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the room, Itachi clutched Shisui’s pillow tightly as he wept. He wanted Shisui to hold him and tell him everything was a horrible nightmare. He wanted those strong arms around him and those soft lips to press kisses to his head as he whispered into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he also felt lied to, used in a way. Was their love real? Had he broken his vows just to be some meal Shisui had decided to play with before he ate? What has been the entirety of their year together?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered and blinked his eyes a few times to get rid of the image of Shisui biting into his attacker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every kiss, every embrace. Was it all just so Shisui could one day drink him dry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curled in on himself even tighter and cried until his body started to go numb. Then he just sat there. His eyes were now sore and could not produce any more tears. His body felt heavy but hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally calmed down a few hours later he slowly, stiffly uncurled himself. Dusk was falling now and it bathed the room in orangey light. He shifted himself to sit on the edge of the bed and took in the messy state of their room. His eyes drifted down to the shattered glass and water on the floor first. They moved to his bed next to where his bloodied clothing had been discarded with shreds of gauze and ointments. He looked down at his battered body to see that he had been tended to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shisui,” he barely breathed the name now. Despair washed over Itachi once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui had cared for him through the night. He had rescued him, going against his nature to keep Itachi alive. And Itachi had pushed him away. What kind of priest was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind was racing with thoughts again. His emotions assaulted him. He just needed his brain to be quiet for a moment. He gripped his rosary tightly and said a prayer to try and center himself. He needed to be alone. Away from the church and rectory for a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With strength, he didn’t think he had pushed himself from the bed. His feet touched down on the cold wet stone floor. He was careful to avoid the glass as he began to dress. He packed a small canvas back with a change of clothing, his book of psalms then stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall and knocked on one of the other priest’s doors. It took a few minutes before the man answered the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father Itachi,” his cousin, Obito, gasped. “I heard you fell but...” Itachi noted the lie and feigned a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...it was a nasty fall and put a lot into perspective for me,” he told the man. “I need to reflect on it and wanted someone to know I was going to the cottage for some deep reflection,” Obito blinked at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your sta--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Itachi cut him off in a soft voice. Obito’s mouth shut. He simply nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Father Shisui…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll be back soon. He doesn’t need to know,” Again Obito nodded.  Itachi thanked him quietly then turned to walk down the hall to the doors. He pushed the door open then turned back to say over his shoulder, “Oh and...Don’t tell my father,” he said before slipping out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Shisui finally returned to their room that night he was not entirely shocked to find Itachi missing. He sighed walking into the room. His eyes fixated on the broken cup and dramatically thought about how it was the perfect representation of their lives right now. With another sigh, he stooped to begin to clean up the glass and water. He moved on to the mess on Itachi’s bed. He gathered up the supplies he had used to pack it away neatly. Then bundled up the shreds of gauze tossing it away. Next, he picked up Itachi’s robe. He stared at it as she sat down heavily on the bed. He pressed the black garment to his face, inhaling deeply. His eyes blazed red in the darkness and his fangs pressed against his lips as he held back his emotions once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itachi,” Sasuke knocked on the door to the secluded cottage. It was a simple out of the way structure built by the parish to give the priests a place to go when they need a place to reflect. Itachi was usually the only one who frequented it. Sasuke knocked on the again and shifted a basket from one arm to the other so he could fish out a pair of keys.</span>
</p><p> <span>He wanted to respect his brother’s privacy but it had been two days since Father Obito had discreetly told him where his brother had slipped off to. Knowing his brother and considering the state Obito had said he was in when he left, he was in no condition to be entirely alone. When there was still no response at the door Sasuke clicked his tongue and pushed the key into the door. He found his brother knelt in the middle of the floor facing the cross that was hung up on one of the blank white walls of the cottage. Itachi’s head was bent, his hands clasped tightly to the point that his knuckles burned white and pressed to his forehead. Sasuke noted that his brother’s rosary was starting to bite into his skin.</span></p><p> <span>He said nothing as he quietly sat the basket of amenities down on the desk behind Itachi. He had seen his brother pray daily since he was born. But the only time he had seen him pray this fervently was when he was seven. Their mother had just died protecting Itachi from an attack. On top of that, Sasuke was not certain, but he could vaguely remember it was around that time Itachi started to get sick too. Itachi looked like he was praying for his very soul.</span></p><p> <span>Sasuke scanned the room and if he had to hazard a guess by the state of the unsettled room Itachi had been praying for the better part of two days.</span></p><p>
  <span>“You always go overboard, you know that,” Sasuke sighed, crossing the room to gently put his hands on Itachi’s tense shoulders. Softly, Sasuke began to hum a hymn their mother use to sing to them as children and Itachi began to relax under his brother’s hands. When Sasuke finished the song Itachi’s hands finally dropped to rest in his lap. Itachi turned on his knees and pressed his face against Sasuke’s stomach, lifting his arms to wrap tightly around his brother’s waist. Sasuke took a deep breath then knelt down to wrap his arms around Itachi and hugged him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sasuke finally said after they sat in silence for a few moments. “I know better than to ask this but…what’s going on?” Itachi stayed silent. The only response Sasuke got was Itachi curling his fingers into the fabric of his shirt. “I figured,” Sasuke hummed as he pushed his fingers into Itachi’s hair. Neither of them had ever been much of the sharing type, but they always understood each other on some level. “I know this is more than that fall down the stairs,” Sasuke didn’t exactly believe that his ever graceful brother actually managed to slip down the stairs but he also could. “Did you and Shisui have a fight?” Itachi tensed up again at the mention of Shisui’s name. Sasuke hummed again. “You’re so easy to read,” Sasuke cracked a smile. “He’s been moping since you self imposed this reflection time. It’s actually insufferable,” he gently scratched Itachi's scalp as he spoke. “I’m already tired of dealing with it. Whatever is going on between you two… you can’t run from it.” Again Itachi’s hands tightened in his brother’s clothing. “Here you’re away from it but you’ll have to go back eventually. Besides, you two live together,” Sasuke pulled back, to look his brother in the face. He snorted taking in the damage to Itachi’s face.  “Wow,” he smirked. “You really fell down the stairs,” Sasuke started to laugh. “And here I was genuinely plotting his demise.” Sasuke’s monotone had an air of mirth but his eyes promise that he would still murder Shisui if he found out he had hurt his older brother in anyway shape or form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was raining,” Itachi finally croaked, a small smile appearing on his still swollen lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know,” Sasuke grinned. “You’re still a klutz. I really don’t know why everyone thinks you’re so graceful,” he rolled his eyes. Sasuke looked at his brother again and his smile faltered slightly. He had a growing feeling that a little more than a tumble down the stairs had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up, The Lord is probably tired of you chewing his ear off,” Sasuke teased, untangling himself from his brother and hoisting him up gently by the arm. Together they sat down on the edge of the bed. He got back up, walking over to the basket and started to unpack it. It was quiet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell Fath—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” Sasuke paused and glared over his shoulder at his brother in irritation. Itachi gave him a guilty look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said, smiling softly. It lifted a weight to feel normal for a moment with his brother after the past two days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should beat you up since you trusted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father Obito</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people,” he grumbled as he took out some fresh bandages and food. Itachi opened his mouth to defend himself. “Shut up,” Sasuke cut him off. “The stairs already did a number on you. I don’t need your little fan club dismembering me like they will the stairs this Sunday,” Itachi laughed softly again. He coughed hard, gagging slightly as Sasuke walked back over.  “Strip and take this,” he said handing Itachi a cup of hot water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even put tea in it.” Itachi pouted while taking the cup of medicine. Sasuke gave him a warning look. Itachi pressed the hot water to his lips and knocked back the medication. His face pinched in a small grimace that made Sasuke laugh as he set to redressing Itachi’s wounds. Despite Sasuke’s rough words, his hands were gentle as he treated his oddly delicate brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi and Sasuke sat together for a while just eating and talking. It had been a while since they were just brothers with all their responsibilities. An hour or two later Sasuke stood up and stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d better head back before father sends a search party out for both of us,” Itachi chuckled and pulled his shirt and robe back on, not bothering to button it back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke.” Itachi pulled his rosary over his head.  “Can you pull some books from the library for me?” Sasuke nodded. “Any ones you can find about vampires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampires?” Sasuke chuckled. “Are you in here for self-reflection or are you in need of a vacation that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really do just need a break,” Itachi lied. Sasuke shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see if I can get them for you tonight,” he said then ducked out the door leaving Itachi alone with his thoughts once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip hard, the anxiety set in almost as fast as the silence let in Sasuke’s wake had. He closed his eyes and once more the blood-drenched visage of Shisui flashed across his eyelids. He gripped his cross tightly and cursed softly under his breath. He wanted Shisui. He wanted him here but he could not face him now. How…how could he have missed the signs? How had Shisui fooled him and everyone around them for so long?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a conflict choking off his airways, making him stumble to find his words. Could he save Shisui…did he have the strength to? The questions raced in his mind along with his heart. Itachi lay back on the bed with a long sigh, combing his fingers through his hair. With a full bell now he felt his fatigue really set in. Before he realized it his body took over and he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An indiscernible amount of time later, Itachi felt someone running their fingers through his hair. Itachi had a feeling it was dark out now if his brother was back already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’re back already?” Itachi mumbled with his eyes still closed. He rolled closer to who he assumed was Sasuke, burying his face in the side of his brother’s thigh. He thought it was Sasuke until he breathed in. That was unmistakably Shisui’s scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was never here, little bird,” Shisui whispered. The serenity of sleep melted instantly from Itachi’s body. He pushed himself to the other side of the bed, his eyes blown wide in groggy shock. He clutched his rosary tightly to his chest. That look felt like a stab to Shisui’s heart. He could hear Itachi’s heart racing like a caged bird beating its wings to escape. Those beautiful sharp eyes darted around the room to spot a new basket and a pile of books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke…” Shisui started then stopped. He didn’t know what to say. He licked his lips then got up to go to the basket. It put some distance between him and Itachi and gave his hands something to do. Itachi pressed himself further into the wall. His eyes watched Shisui’s every move as he tried to rapidly wake up and pull himself together. His body was tense and ready to fight for his life. “He said you would need dinner and wanted a few books,” he gave Itachi a knowing look at the mention of the books over his shoulder. His eyes flashed red in the pale moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi bit his lip hard to keep in a soft gasp. He clenched his jaw and held his rosary even tighter, feeling the edges of the cross bite into his palm. He tried to remind himself that this was still Shisui. But he could not shake the thought that he now knew Shisui’s secret. Would he still be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shisui? Was he still playing with his food before he killed him? He shook his head and held fast to Sasuke’s words. He could not run from this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui busied himself with setting out Itachi’s food neatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shisui,” Itachi finally dared to say. It was Shisui’s turn to tense up. “I…I want to…” Itachi swallowed hard. “I want to save you,” he said boldly. Shisui’s eyes widened. He fought a grin that was suddenly threatening to pull his lips back. He spun on the ball of his foot to face his trembling little priest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save me,” he breathed the words. His eyes shone their natural red and Itachi was struck once more with how stunning they look in Shisui’s head. Shisui was at the edge of the bed in an instant, making Itachi press back against the wall. Shisui let out a soft dark laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, my little bird,” he purred. “My sweet little Priest,” he began to crawl on the bed towards Itachi. Itachi forced himself to breathe. He was caught in an internal battle between reaching out and pulling Shisui closer or making a break for the door and fleeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui desperately wanted to pull Itachi into his arms and kiss those sweet, parted lips. He paused inches from Itachi. They could feel each other’s breath. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment. Giving in to temptation, Shisui reached out and pulled Itachi flush to his chest with one of his arms wrapped around him. His other hand laced into Itachi’s hair, cradling his head. Itachi gasped softly, gripping Shisui’s shoulders tightly. He dug his nails into the fabric of his robe and forced himself to look Shisui in the eyes. That threatening grin finally gave way to reveal four beautifully sharp and deadly fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shisui asked as he tipped Itachi’s head back to expose more of his lovely, smooth neck. He could hear Itachi’s heart pick up again. For a moment he feared Itachi would go into one of his fits. He leaned in and grazed his fangs along Itachi’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Itachi gasped, digging his nails in deeper. Shisui pressed gently kisses in between gently dragging his teeth. “Yes,” he finally whispered. “I’m terrified of you,” he admitted. Shisui’s heart sank but he already expected this response. “But,” Itachi moved one of his hands to lift Shisui’s face back to his. “I still want to save you,” He closed his eyes and hesitantly, as if either of them might break at any moment, pressed his lips to Shisui’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension in their bodies almost audibly snapped. Shisui pushed back into the kiss, pulling Itachi closer. Itachi’s hand raked through Shisui’s hair. Their kiss rapidly went from frightened and timid to desperate and hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui picked Itachi up and pushed his back into the pillows while Itachi’s lips moved down to kiss Shisui’s neck. His fingers quickly moved to undo Shisui’s robe. Shisui pulled away to look down at Itachi as he pulled off his robe and shirt, casting them to the floor. He leaned back down to cover Itachi’s neck in kisses and small dark marks. His fangs grazing the sensitive skin, making Itachi moan so softly. It fueled Shisui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And tell me, Father,” he whispered as he kissed the hollow of Itachi’s throat. His hands now moved to undo Itachi’s shirt. “How will you save me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I don’t know yet,” Itachi said a little breathlessly. He coughed suddenly and a little blood spilled over his lips. His tongue slipped out to lick it away but Shisui gripped his chin quickly, pulling his lip down. Shisui looked at it for a moment then leaned in to slowly lick it away. He gently sucked on his lower lip before pushing their lips together in another kiss. He easily slipped his tongue into Itachi’s mouth. The taste of his blood was sweeter than anything he could have ever imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there is much salvation for me,” Shisui whispered, breaking the kiss. “There can’t be for an unholy creature of sin like me. I want to do unspeakable things to you, Father,” his lips slipped to Itachi’s chest. His lips moved to teasingly brush over one of Itachi’s nipples before swirling his tongue around the pert little nub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shisui,” Itachi breathed. He pushed his hands through Shisui’s hair again. “Let me try,” his tone was deliciously pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I say no when you’re singing so beautifully for me?” Itachi looked down at Shisui and cupped his face with both his hands. He pulled him back in for another hungry kiss. Shisui slowed it down as he pulled Itachi close again. “Absolve me of sins, Father,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Itachi nearly moaned. Shisui rolled onto his side and Itachi curled close to him He pushed his fingers into Shisui’s hair, stroking it gently. Shisui wrapped his arms around Itachi and began to rub gentle circles into his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never hurt you,” he said looking into Itachi’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,” Itachi said with more conviction then he realized he had. Shisui nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I you,” he smiled this time at Itachi. He chuckled softly, watching his eyes zero in on his fangs. “Very carefully,” he said suddenly. Itachi’s eyes snapped back up to Shisui’s. “And no, I can’t read your mind…not literally,” he chuckled. Itachi opened his mouth to ask him how then. “You’re just very easy to read,” Itachi’s brows pulled together and his lips pinched into a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke said the same thing earlier today,” he grumbled. Shisui laughed, feeling so much lighter just being around Itachi again. Knowing Itachi was going to give him a chance even if his salvation was doomed. The Lord was not his salvation. It was and always had been Itachi. They laid together a tangle of bodies until Itachi’s stomach growled in protest of neglect loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should feed you,” Shisui chuckled. Itachi groaned, holding on tighter to Shisui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Itachi made no move to release Shisui so he could get up. Instead of fighting with him, Shisui wrapped his arms around Itachi and picked him up. “Shisui!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he grinned widely. Itachi shook his head and wrapped his legs around Shisui’s waist. Shisui carried him over to the desk and gently set him down on a clear spot. Itachi started to eat. His stomach screamed out in joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a neglectful little bird,” Shisui teased. He picked up one of the books Itachi had asked for. Leafing through it he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood of virgins,” he snorted. Itachi froze next to him. Shisui glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “What? These books always play it up to be much heavier than it actually is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Itachi hummed. Shisui noticed immediately that Itachi wouldn’t look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t…don’t tell me?” Shisui’s eyes widened. Itachi’s cheeks started to burn a brilliant red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been living in a church since I was 13 and started my priestly training at 14,” Itachi defended. Shisui ran a hand through his hair. “You were my first kiss too,” he said softly. Shisui looked at him, closing the book. He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honored then,” he said softly. “It’s not a bad thing.” He clarified. “I just …Sasuke’s not even a virgin,” he chuckled. Itachi nearly dropped his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not!” Itachi’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you knew!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who…Naruto!” he gasped. Shisui simply nodded, doing his best to hold back laughter. Itachi looked dumbstruck. “When did I get so unobservant? I mean I knew the two of them were a thing but…” Shisui wrapped an arm around Itachi’s shoulders and rubbed his back gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother is just like you. Very hush, hush and you’ve been so busy lately,” Shisui kissed his jaw. “Don’t beat yourself up,” Itachi sighed, leaning into Shisui, closing his eyes. He felt Shisui press a kiss to his head and it felt like such a lifted weight to be so close to Shisui again. Despite what he was, despite how he himself should have felt about Shisui’s condition...he felt safe and at home in Shisui’s arms and it did something to his heart and stomach respectively. His heart called it love but his stomach said blasphemy as it filled with a giddy feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui watched Itachi finish off his meal, ensuring he actually ate all of the dinners before making the suggestion they should move to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you a change of clothes too.” Itachi moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He watched Shisui once more, pull out the new night clothing for him. “I’ll leave after I help you get chan--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave?” Itachi’s heart constricted. His brows furrowed and he was caught again. “Why?” he dared to ask. It was obvious. He had just admitted to being terrified of Shisui. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No...not of him. Of what he is,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Itachi shook himself mentally. Shisui sighed, smirking a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well for one, you’re supposed to be in ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>reflective isolation</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ here,” he placed the clothes down on the bed. “Two: I didn’t think you would want to be around me so soon, all things considered,” he looked away from the other man in a sorry attempt to hide the sadness he could feel pinching his face. Itachi was quiet. Shisui turned back to him ready to speak again when Itachi opened his mouth. He paused again and Shisui could see the gears grinding in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say evening prayer with me before you go,” he whispered. Itachi knew Shisui was right. They couldn’t just go back to how everything was but he still ached to be close to Shisui. Shisui laughed softly through his nose, taking in the pout that was forming on Itachi’s lips. He knew Itachi for a fact the younger man had no control over it, which made it all the cuter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finds out I’m an </span>
  <em>
    <span>unholy creature of the night,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shisui smirked, reaching out to gently tilt Itachi’s chin up on his forefinger and thumb. “And still asks me to pray with him,” he chuckled, leaning close to brush his lips against Itachi’s. Itachi leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Shisui closed his eyes, smiling a little into the kiss. He inched forward, easing Itachi back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. “We’ll see if you’re up for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper </span>
  </em>
  <span>worship when you come out of reflection,” Shisui teased. Itachi rolled his eyes a little but Shisui noted the way he arched his body a little to press their bodies closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see indeed,” Itachi hummed, lacing his fingers into Shisui’s curls. He closed the space between their lips once more in a kiss.  His heart started to race as he felt his tongue brush Shisui’s fangs. Shisui pulled back with a low chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to trigger a fit if your heart keeps racing like that,” he chided gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can...” the pout was back full force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't have to be a vampire to know what I do to you, little bird.” Itachi’s pout intensified. But he didn’t resist Shisui when he shifted to lay next to him and pull him into his arms. They laid nose to nose, the tips brushing a little. Shisui chuckled softly pulling back a little so he wouldn’t keep going cross-eyed. Itachi’s pout waned into a smile again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will this prayer hurt you?” Itachi asked as he took Shisui’s hands in his and laced their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a little,” he smiled. Itachi wanted to ask so much more. He had a million questions thundering through his brilliant little head. “Hey,” Shisui touched their noses together. “Stay with me here,” he chuckled as Itachi went cross-eyed to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Itachi cracked a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you start off the prayer?” he smiled, pressing a kiss to Itachi’s knuckles. Itachi nodded without taking his eyes off Shisui as he moved their hands to bless them. Shisui smiled doing a poor job of hiding the wince the act elicited from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>How does Shisui do this every day?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Itachi found himself wondering about the pain Shisui endured. He couldn’t understand why he did it. They said their prayers softly together as they had done so many times in the past. On the “amen” Shisui released their hands to pull Itachi closer to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shisui, we have to bless--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sssh.” Itachi sighed. He smiled as he relented to burying his face in Shisui’s cool chest. He breathed in the distinct scent of Shisui. Disregarding his fears, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep in the vampire’s embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Shisui sat up in his and Itachi’s room back in the rectory. He had slipped out of Itachi’s bed the night before once he was certain Itachi had soundly fallen asleep. It had been a hard decision. He desperately wanted to stay with Itachi but he wasn’t sure if his little bird was the only one who needed to clear his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dressed for the day slowly. Catching his reflection in the mirror he paused to press the tips of his fangs into his lower lip. The sensation of Itachi kissing those lips with so much fierce passion from the night before lingered. He laughed to himself quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to save you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words echoed with the terrified but confident expression Itachi had worn on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really love to play sick games with me don’t you,” he smirked bitterly at the cross on the wall. He pulled his rosary over his head and reached for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Sasuke asked with typical impatience expectancy. He had been waiting just behind the thin wooden door. If Shisui had been a human he would have jumped straight out his skin. It never ceased to amaze him how...in human the Uchiha brothers could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Shisui parroted as he gently pushed Sasuke back a little out of the threshold so he could shut his bedroom door behind him. Sasuke gave him an irritated look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are we going to keep wasting my time or are you and my brother over your lovers’ spat?” Sasuke crossed his arms. “Because I won’t hesitate to sic Naruto on the both of you.” Shisui snorted as he started down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please keep your ball of blazing positivity to yourself.” Sasuke kept up with Shisui’s quick pace easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t answered me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t become any less pushy,” Shisui sighed with a small smile. “I think we’re fine but he still needs his space.” Sasuke rolled his eyes but Shisui could see the concern hidden in the younger man's delicate features. Shisui loved the way humans cared for each other. He found siblings to be the most intriguing. But these two brothers were the most intense he had ever come across. They crossed the lawn and stepped into the parish together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke!” Naruto's voice reverberated off the vaulted ceiling of the church. Sasuke took a long, slow deep breath. Shisui failed to swallow a chuckle. “You’re supposed to be helping me in the garden today!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re needed,” he whispered. Sasuke shot him a scathing look. He shook his head bracing for the blond who was barreling down the path towards him. Shisui stepped to the side to give Naruto a wide berth to land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two need to be less obvious,” Sasuke hissed as one last warning. “Or my father will start to notice,” he said just as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, almost knocking them both to the ground. Naruto instantly started to chatter Sasuke’s ear off. He let himself be pulled towards the garden, giving Shisui one last hard look over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you keep it down!” He yelled, making Shisui chuckle again. Sasuke’s words sunk in his gut. He was right. He had managed to keep his… condition a secret well enough but were they being too obvious? He shook his head. He didn’t think so. Sasuke probably only noticed because he and Naruto were doing the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued up the aisle towards the altar at the head of the church when he noticed someone knelt in deep prayer in front of the statue of the Mother holding her Son. He took a seat at the far end of the pew. He could easily recognize the short brown hair of Fugaku Uchiha. The man’s hands were clasped so tight they turned his knuckles white. Shisui wondered if he was praying to his late wife for Itachi. He frowned slightly, shifting on the wooden bench. Fugaku curled tight in his prayer then suddenly released. He blessed himself then stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he turned not expecting Shisui to have been right there. Schooling his features into their usual stern coolness he nodded slightly to Shisui. Shisui stood, nodding back. Fugaku rounded the pew and started up the altar, bowing as he did. Shisui followed his actions. “My son is in self-reflection again?”  It wasn’t really a questioned. But Shisui went along with his, a mirthful smile curled his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been ratted out already?” Fugaku did not mimic the smile. In their typical fashion, the corners of his mouth pressed down into the ever-deepening frown lines surrounding his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sons think I do not see them,” his fingers absentmindedly played with two gold rings that stood out against the black of his daily attired. It was moments like this, small interludes, where Shisui could see Bishop Fugaku returned to simply being a widowed father. He sighed heavily. “Just keep an eye on him, please. Itachi has always had the tendency to think too deeply and be too hard on himself.” Shisui silenced the voice that wanted to snap that he was just as hard on Itachi. Instead, he let his smile widened and nodded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worry not, Bishop,” he said teasingly. “Sasuke and I will always be here to pull him back out of any hole he thinks himself into.” That much was true. He and Sasuke would always be around to truly protect Itachi. His eyes narrowed slightly as he thought of how much pressure Fugaku put on his son. How hard he pushed him despite his illness. It was in direct conflict with how hard Fugaku prayed for his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please see that you do,” Fugaku turned to face Shisui. The vampire’s eyes relaxed in flash. “And tell him we’ve got a new doctor coming to see him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A new one?” Shisui’s forced smile fell entirely. Itachi hated seeing the medical monks and priests. In the time he had known his little bird he counted at least twelve different medical practitioners that had come with the sole purpose of trying to cure Itachi. Aside from Fugaku’s pressure and Itachi attempting to push himself to take his medications, the treatments always took another pound of flesh and Shisui was starting to fear there would not be much left to take if things kept up like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>And they call me the leech,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he thought darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. This one is coming from the Holy Capitol. Father Danzo Shimura. So, please make sure he’s in top form by the time he gets here. ” If it could Shisui’s blood would have run cold. “I suppose we’re lucky Cardinal Madara isn’t joining him for a visit,” Fugaku rolled his eyes hard. “Lord knows that man will be the end of me,” Shisui wasn’t listening anymore. “Father Danzo will be here in about a week though so Itachi needs to be back in the rectory by then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he whispered. Maybe it wasn’t the same Danzo. He swallowed hard, feeling his head start to spin. There was no way it could be the same person. He leaned against the altar for support. He felt Fugaku’s hand press against his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shisui?” his voice sounded far away. Muffled under the panic spreading through his body. He snapped back to himself, feeling the physical contact. He quickly realized his face had contoured into something tight and probably terror. “Something wrong?” Shisui wasn’t fond of the concern in Fugaku’s tone. Shisui laughed, straightening out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bad bit of gas, sorry, Father,” he covered up hastily. Fugaku narrowed his eyes at him. His stared for a few moments before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obito really does need to work on his cooking skills. I think he’s trying to kill us all off,” he chuckled, relaxing. “Go visit the sisters and see if you can get something to ease the pain,” he said stepping away from Shisui and the altar. “They make the best teas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shisui mumbled some affirmative noise as he watched the other man leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and one more thing,” Fugaku said, suddenly turning around. Shisui did his best not to tense up. Whatever he was about to say could not be good. Not with the wicked smirk on his face. “You’re taking all of Itachi’s service slots until he returns.” He chuckled to himself as he left the church. Shisui sighed heavily. Itachi led the most services in the whole parish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he whined, looking up at the large crucifix on the wall. “Why do you test me like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>